<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>summer’s sunset by Johnale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988659">summer’s sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnale/pseuds/Johnale'>Johnale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Summer, the Doctor messes up again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnale/pseuds/Johnale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants to celebrate her birthday but when she comes home it turns out the Doctor messed up again and they’re too late! A short story about the Doctor throwing a secret summer party for Rose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>summer’s sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose jumped with excitement. </p><p>This time they didn’t visit any new planet or an interesting historical event. They landed near the Powell estate, still the familiar scenery made her grin. Even the Doctor felt enthusiastic to visit Rose’s home,but he would never admit it, especially to her mother. </p><p>The last time they’d been around was in March. As time flew differently for them, hence they were constantly travelling in it, they had agreed to pop in in April, but it was one afternoon a while back when Rose realised they should come back to 21st century London. </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor was repairing something in the Tardis’ console,while Rose was sitting on the chair beside, reading a book the Doctor had recommended to her. They’d just come back from a trip from  an exotic planet, where surprisingly nothing exciting had happened. The views were fantastic,but it wasn’t enough for them. When they came back to the Tardis they didn’t really know what to do with themselves since they were still full of energy and ready for another trip.</p><p>Rose suddenly shifted from her chair and closed her book. </p><p>“Doctor, I think we missed my birthday.” She stood up, quite concerned, only to see that the Doctor still had his eyes fixed on the console. </p><p>That made her a tad irritated, she had wished he could spare her a little of his attention. It was a serious matter after all! </p><p>“Am I a year older or does the Tardis do something to your… your ageing process?? Like slowing up the cells in your body or, or—“ </p><p>She started nervously pacing the room.<br/>
The Doctor finally looked at her. It looked like he was done with the repairing the console and  was ready for a new adventure, buzzing with energy. </p><p>“We should celebrate itthen! April 27th you say…”</p><p>“I never said when my birthday was .” She came up closer to the man. </p><p>“No, of course you didn’t! Not today, but I still remember when your birthday is. How could I forget?” </p><p>He beamed at her and it made her heart melt a little. She forgot about her irritation as soon as she saw that adorable smile. </p><p>“Are you ready?” he asked confidently with a glimmer in his eyes. </p><p>She nodded, giggling when focusing on the Doctor, who was pressing totally random for her, buttons on the console. She wondered if half of his actions was just showing off. Either way, she liked it. </p><p>Suddenly, they heard a familiar rumbling sound alarming them that the Tardis had landed, the Doctor grabbed his coat and ran towards the doors, opening them for Rose. </p><p>“Happy birthday, Rose Tyler!” </p><p>He threw his arms around as if he was showing her a new alien planet which he’d been excited to take her to. </p><p>She lunged herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. </p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p> </p><p>Now, they were going to Rose’s flat, her hand in the Doctor’s. They were cheerfully chattering about something totally unimportant. </p><p>“Rose, do you know that once I met a president of the New New Seventh Polish Republic on Mars?” </p><p>“Oh! And have I told you about the time when...?”</p><p>“Yes! By the way, did you know that Keisha is getting married?” </p><p> </p><p>It were moments like these where she felt that all near death situations during their adventures were worth it. </p><p>She noticed it was a bit too warm for a spring afternoon, but she shrugged it off. Maybe she just forgot how it was back at home. </p><p>She wondered about the Doctor, if he’d ever complained about the weather. They’d been on alien planets where the temperatures were as high as they could get on earthly deserts, and he’d always had his thick coat on, hadn’t even said a word about it… </p><p>Her trial of thoughts was stopped when they knocked on the doors, waiting for her mother to welcome them and after a quick small-talk, get them some biscuits. She (Rose) would have to reach the sweets that were stored in an old can, placed on the highest cupboard. And it would’ve been Rose who would make the tea for all. But she didn’t mind it as much as when she’d lived there. She was happy to see her mum. </p><p>“Oh, it’s you!” Jackie looked at the couple surprised and full of relief. </p><p>The relief painted on her face concerned Rose. She shouldn’t be that shocked to see them. They’d been visiting her every now and then, and Rose was glad that her mum had finally got used to their trips and started treating their visits like normal Sunday family dinners. </p><p>She opened the doors for them and welcomed them by hugging Rose and trying to do the same for the Doctor, who had swivelled around, pretending to study the painting on the wall. </p><p>“I was worried when you’d get back. I don’t know what I would do to him if he dropped you a year late again.”<br/>
Jackie started chattering as she went to the kitchen rummaging through cupboards.</p><p>“But we saw you only a month ago.” Rose bit her lip nervously and went to accompany her mum in the kitchen, while the Doctor wandered to the living room. </p><p>Jackie turned around, her hands akimbo.<br/>
“Rose, honey. It's been quite a few months since I saw you last.” She pointed at the wall calendar. </p><p>“It’s July.”</p><p>Rose shook her head.<br/>
“No, it can’t be. I’m sure of it. How?”</p><p>She backed to the living room, seeking an explanation from the Doctor. He awkwardly glanced at her and her mum and fixed his stare on the floor. </p><p>“Wellll…” He ran his hand through hair. “I may have… miscalculated something in the Tardis and…”<br/>
The judging looks from the mother and daughter made him stop mid sentence. </p><p>Rose fell on the couch and looked totally lost. She wasn’t sad nor devastated but she certainly seemed down and the Doctor didn’t really know what to do about that. It wasn’t like the time when they’d come a year too late.<br/>
Jackie sat beside her daughter and comforted her, looking menacingly at him. </p><p>“I better go and make tea.” He backed down to the kitchen. He didn’t know where he could find cups or tea so the only solution he was left was searching through every cupboard. </p><p>He wanted to shout “shitshitshit”.<br/>
He didn’t want to make Rose upset. Yet again, he dropped her home on a wrong date. He wished he could blame the Tardis for this. He hadn’t even told Rose he’d failed his driving test! </p><p>He could hear soft voices coming from the living room. When he finally found a bag full of tea he heard Rose asking about her birthday. </p><p>“We weren’t sure if you were gonna turn up for your birthday. Me and Mickey had a cake and waited for you. Just in case.”</p><p>“Mum…” </p><p>The voices became too muffled to be distinguished so the Doctor got back to an unfinished task. </p><p>“Oh, and you know what? Shareen and Keisha phoned to ask if you were free. They wanted to take you out.”</p><p>“Awww. That’s so—“</p><p>The rest of the conversation was drowned out by the sound of boiling water. </p><p>The atmosphere in the living room was still grim. Full of Rose’s disappointment and Jackie’s judgment. </p><p>When they finished drinking the tea, the Doctor said something about repairing Tardis and slipped from a chair to exit the flat.<br/>
While at the doors he could hear Jackie muttering. </p><p>“Rose, better watch out if a bloke is running away from problems like he always does”</p><p> </p><p>Someone knocked on Shareen's doors. She was watching another new drama on BBC and painting her nails. She sighed, it probably was that couple from the second floor, asking her to stay with their little daughter again. Her nails hadn’t even dried out yet! She opened doors to see a concerned bloke in front of her. </p><p>Specifically, Rose’s bloke. They’d met around Christmas time, when she’d invited Rose to her party. She missed her as hell. But she seemed so happy around that guy that she couldn’t even stay mad at her for not being in touch. The Doctor, if she recalled his name right, was a nice one. He hadn’t really seemed eager to socialise with anyone at the party but she and Keisha had decided later that one word fitted him well: charming. Rose’d been a lucky one. </p><p>‘’Hello, Keisha!’’ he said with some sense of distraught with him, his hair disheveled. </p><p>‘’Erm, Shareen. But hello, anyways.’’ </p><p>He looked now even more confused. She wondered if he’d been running to get there. And where was Rose?</p><p>‘’Shareen, Keisha, Mickey… Sorry, I always get it wrong.’’</p><p>She covered her mouth with the nail-painted hand so the visitor couldn’t see her amusement. </p><p>‘’What’s bringing you here? And is there Rose with you? If you wanna go out you guys could just give me a call, innit that hard?’’ </p><p>She wandered around her entrance hall, looking for her phone and boots. </p><p>‘’Welllll, there’s this thing. Do you remember Rose’s birthday?’’</p><p>‘’Which one? The seventeenth one when I and Keisha got her a fake ID to visit that posh pub? Yes, but I don’t get your point.’’</p><p>She grabbed her lip gloss and peeked at the mirror placed near doors, so she could see the Doctor, who still stayed outside. She guessed Rose hadn’t bothered with going up to her flat and waited outside. </p><p>‘’Okay, I can come now. Where are we going?’’</p><p>He frowned at her. </p><p>‘’I mean, her recent birthday, we couldn’t make it in time - to visit home on her birthday and now I… I don’t really know what to do.’’</p><p>‘’Ah! We waited for you, even got the present, I and Keisha. We kind of got used to your travelling, so not a big deal.’’</p><p>She glanced at the Doctor and realised what he had in mind.</p><p>‘’Oh, you are talking about Rose, of course! She’s upset about missing her birthday, poor her. Does she know you’re here?’’</p><p>He shook his head. </p><p>‘’I thought that maybe she’d like a late birthday party.’’ He smiled faintly. </p><p>‘’Awww, you feel bad that she’s upset!’’</p><p>‘’I… Erm, well…’’ He seemed to helplessly struggle to admit she’s right, which amused her. </p><p>She grabbed keys and to the Doctor’s surprise, closed the door and went to the staircase. </p><p>‘’We need to get to Keisha, she’s better at booking places. Also, have you thought about a guest list? We can only hope people haven't made any  plans for today. Any ideas?’’</p><p>‘’Mickey?’’ </p><p>‘’Noted. Though, it looks like we’ve got more people to call. Can you drive?’’ </p><p>They got down and walked to the car park next to Shareen’s flat. She lived in an estate near Rose and Keisha. They all had gone to the same local primary school and stayed friends ever since. They all were like neighbors, and luckily for the Doctor, he could quickly get there in a few mins, exactly like Rose when she was younger. </p><p>‘’I can drive, but where are we going?—“</p><p>His further questions were stopped by Shareen throwing car keys at him. She stopped by the red mazda and got to the passenger’s seat.</p><p>‘’We have to get to Keisha. She now lives now with her fiancé, it’s not that far away. I have to make some calls.’’</p><p>She instructed the Doctor where to drive, and called her friend to let her know they were going to pick her up. </p><p>The Doctor hoped that Rose wouldn’t go back to the Tardis anytime soon.</p><p>He’d already made her upset by coming too late once. But then, so many things were happening, the end of the world… This new body buzzed with energy, everything was telling him to do something about the situation, to make up for it!</p><p>When they parked near a beautiful, small terraced house, Shareen told him that Keisha was going to show up in a while and there was no need in getting out of the car. </p><p>‘‘Ah…’’ she sighed. ‘’I always dreamt about a house like this. Keisha is really lucky with Matthew. I hope you’re going to show up on their wedding, you and Rose need to be there.’’ </p><p>‘’Well, I guess Rose of course will come, and we’ll take a break from our traveling for it…’’</p><p>‘’But you’re going to show up as a couple, right?’’ </p><p>The Doctor blushed and before he could answer, he got interrupted by Keisha getting into the car. That, without a doubt, made him sigh with relief.</p><p>‘’Hello! How are you?’’</p><p>‘’Fine. Do you remember the Doctor, Keisha?’’</p><p>‘’Of course!’’ She held her hand out to him. </p><p>‘’How could I forget when everytime I call Rose she’s only talking about him.’’ </p><p>‘’Uhm, Keisha, have you planned anything already?’’ Shareen broke an awkward pause after her friend's confession.</p><p>‘’Yeah.’’ She took out a notepad and fixed her eyes on it. </p><p>‘’So, the pub next to Rose’s is booked for today. And the other one, we visited for your birthday closed down last month. But I found a new bar, just a few streets away. I haven’t visited it yet but Matthew says it’s terrific. They opened in March. I called them and they confirmed they are available for today! What d’ya think?’’</p><p>‘’Seems good for me. You okay with taking Rose there, Doctor?’’</p><p>‘’Why not?’’</p><p>‘’The address is 54 Chapeline Street. Bar’s called Bad Wolf.’’</p><p>The Doctor shivered. This name… following him and Rose everywhere. It couldn’t be a coincidence. If he only worked out what it means. </p><p>‘’Are we going, Doctor?’’</p><p>‘’Oh, yes, yes!’’ He started the car and decided to put his concerns away for a little. He wasn’t battling any aliens today but he felt like he was trying to avert an extraterrestrial invasion. </p><p> </p><p>Mickey was waiting for them next to the bar.<br/>
When they parked the car, he welcomed them and shook hands with the Doctor.</p><p>‘’The band’s already waiting inside and getting ready.’’ he said. </p><p>‘’The band?’’ The Doctor asked.</p><p>‘’Ah, they’re friends. But they’re also a band. You won’t understand.’’ Mickey explained as if he’d been disclosing classified information.</p><p>‘’Me, not understanding? Ha! I’ve been in a band.’’ </p><p>‘’He acts completely different around Mickey, have you noticed?’’ Shareen whispered to Keisha who just shrugged with a smile as if saying ‘’Blokes.’’</p><p>The girls stepped inside, leaving Mickey and the Doctor behind. </p><p>‘’Everything okay with Rose?’’ Mickey asked, this time concern painted on his face.</p><p>‘’Yes, she’s with Jackie now.’’</p><p>‘’And between you both…?’’ Mickey raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, suspicious as always.</p><p>‘’Yup! Definitely, everything is fineeee.’’ The Doctor pouted and came inside the bar. </p><p>‘’Here, Doctor!’’ Keisha called him. </p><p>She was in a garden that apparently was still a part of the bar. A few people were with her, some of them he recognised, some completely new. </p><p>‘’It’s all ours for the evening.’’ She waved her arms at the cozy garden, separated from the street by the high thujas. In front of them was an arbor, decorated in lightning chains.</p><p>“Fantastic!” He beamed, confused by his word usage. It didn’t feel weird at all to use it now. Fantastic. </p><p>She handed him a tartan tablecloth. </p><p>“Now, get this and lay the table, we need to hurry up if we want to see Rose here today!” </p><p>They all scurried to help with preparing the garden. People were chattering while doing their work, and a few times curious Rose’s mates tried to start a conversation with the Doctor. Everyone was wondering who their friend’s new boyfriend was. Because even if it had never been stated, everyone acknowledged them as a couple. </p><p>“How long do you know Rose?”</p><p>“I wish I could travel with Toby, sadly we’ve got to help my ma in the shop.”</p><p>“It must've been so romantic, she once texted me about that beach you visited!”</p><p>The Doctor felt quite embarrassed and avoided answering any question asked, focusing mostly on his tasks. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry for them.” Shareen approached him. </p><p>“You know, they’re so excited, and we never really have a chance to catch up with Rose anymore. Also…” She theatrically looked around, and confidentially murmured.<br/>
“... we all love gossip.” She bursted out laughing and the Doctor smiled. </p><p>“I hope at least your friends are more normal and Rose has it easier.” She giggled and turned around to grab a light strand so she couldn’t see Doctor’s face and a wistful expression painted on it after the mention of his friends. </p><p>After a while, both of Rose’s mates came up to him.<br/>
“I think we’re almost finished, Doctor. You can go to get Rose here.” Keisha mused. </p><p>“Do you want to take the car, or someone with you?” Shareen asked. </p><p>The Doctor shook his head. </p><p>“Naah, I’ll manage. Thanks!” He almost sprinted towards the bar’s exit, amusing the girls. </p><p>He walked to Rose’s flat. Fortunately, “Bad Wolf” was just a few streets away. Passing, he saw the Tardis parked where he left it.<br/>
He was nervous. What if Rose wouldn’t like the party? Or worse, Jackie won’t let them exit the flat, caressing them with tea and biscuits till the end of time. He shuddered and knocked on the doors. </p><p>It was Rose who answered him, this time in much better mood.<br/>
“Oh, look who’s here! Hello!”</p><p>They stepped into the flat, Jackie in front of them on the couch, watching them attentively. </p><p>“Rose… I’m sorry that you—“</p><p>“It’s okay, Doctor.” She interrupted him, giving her mother a murderous look at the same time. Luckily, it made Jackie stay quiet. </p><p>He took her hand, a sudden surge of emotions on his face. </p><p>“I want you to see something, would you like to come with me?” He asked softly. </p><p>“Just for this evening. We’re gonna see each other tomorrow, Jackie.” </p><p>She frowned but said nothing and pretended to study the magazines on the table. </p><p>Rose nodded enthusiastically and tightened the grip on his hand. </p><p> </p><p>They ran down the staircase and through her estate, straight to the Tardis. The Doctor started pompously switching controls and watched Rose giggling at him. </p><p>“Can you guess where I’m taking you?” He said with fake self-confidence. </p><p>“New New Earth? Oh, maybe the Queen’s wedding? Did I guess it right?”</p><p>“The answer, Rose Tyler, is a secret.” He grinned. </p><p>The Tardis rumbled and even before it landed, the Doctor was running towards the doors, grabbing his coat. </p><p>He opened the doors for Rose and waited for her reaction. </p><p>“I know where we are. We didn’t move, it’s a street next to my home!” She frowned at the man. </p><p>“Yup. Let’s go.” He closed the doors and grabbed her hand. </p><p>Rose felt confusion mixed with excitement. The Doctor always took her to places that were almost magical... if they weren’t taken over by hostile aliens. </p><p>When they stopped before the “Bad Wolf” bar she bit her lip. </p><p>“I know, right?” The Doctor mused. “I have no idea why bad wolf but...”</p><p>They stepped through the threshold to see Shareen, Keisha and Mickey waiting for them. </p><p>“Happy birthday!” They screamed, rushing to hug their friend. </p><p>“Blimey, guys! Thanks, is that a present for me?” Rose chattered cheerfully, while being led to the garden. </p><p>When she saw everyone outside next to the arbor shouting “Happy birthday, Rose!” she opened her mouth in amazement and turned to the Doctor. </p><p>“Did you organise it?”</p><p>“Yes, errr partly... I mean helped and went to...”</p><p>“Yes, he did it!” Keisha yelled. </p><p>Rose grinned and quickly leaned to kiss him on the cheek and murmured “Thanks”.<br/>
Next, she ran to the table to meet up with her friends. </p><p>Keisha’s fiancé had come with a cake and Keisha and Shareen had ordered a beer for the Doctor and Rose. </p><p>“Guys, it’s a bar, you shouldn’t have brought a cake.” Rose giggled, while parting the dessert for everyone. </p><p>She was sitting next to the Doctor and Shareen. Everyone was chattering friendly, trying to catch up with her. </p><p>The sun slowly started to hide behind the horizon, and the shadows lengthened.<br/>
The sun softly illuminated their faces and the light strands flickered like on a Christmas tree.<br/>
The atmosphere was just so calm and joyful. Like a sweet, summer evening spent with your favourite people around.<br/>
Not only Rose’s guests felt that. </p><p>Inside the bar, a medicine student was on the second date with her boyfriend. They were celebrating her getting an apprenticeship in a hospital.<br/>
She would remember this summer evening as one of the best in her life, even though nothing particularly exciting happened. </p><p>Next to her was sitting a temp with her mates. They just went to grab a beer together as they did every week, but this time, their little tradition felt special. </p><p>“Oi, happy birthday!” Donna shouted at Rose when she saw her coming up to the counter bar.<br/>
The girl grinned and thanked, while carrying beverages to the garden. A skinny man quickly approached her and tried to persuade her into giving him the drinks.<br/>
“I can carry them myself!” Rose exclaimed. </p><p>Martha laughed at the scene and sipped a beer, focusing again on her partner for the rest of this evening. </p><p> </p><p>In the garden, people started dancing. </p><p>“Wow, we’ve got a real party here!” Rose beamed. Her smile got even bigger when the Doctor gave her his hand to dance. </p><p>They danced and danced like only the people who are helplessly in love can.</p><p>When they were too exhausted to dance anymore, they sat on the bench, placed in the back of the garden. The guests weren’t looking for them and the couple’s attention was only focused on each other. </p><p>They didn’t talk for a while, just existed in a comfortable silence. Their elbows were brushing off but such closeness didn’t feel strange. Actually, Rose wished they were always so close and carefree as they were today. </p><p>She looked up at the pink sky and lazily broke the silence. </p><p>“This party is amazing. Thank you.” </p><p>“I’m glad you like it, Rose. After that at your mum’s I…”</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that! It’s just my mum, not me.”</p><p>“No… But seeing you… so upset about it. Err, I did it again.”</p><p>He stopped, remembering their first few trips. </p><p>“No, Doctor, but you don’t understand.” Rose shook her head. </p><p>“I was worried, yes. But not about my birthday.”</p><p>She looked up at the Doctor. He seemed concerned, she surmised he wasn’t sure of her reaction. He looked the same way when he asked her to travel with him after regenerating. The uncertainty in his eyes and the slight frown. </p><p>“I realised that I love life with you, in the Tardis and with all these adventures. And that I’m actually okay with you messing up things from time to time. I’m ready to accept that, if it means I can choose life with you.”</p><p>She softly beamed after her confession, as much uncertain as the Doctor. </p><p>“Oh, Rose…” The Doctor grinned too with a short, charming laugh. His whole demeanour had changed now. Rose could spot sparks of happiness and relief in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m… I’m so happy.” He swallowed. </p><p>Rose giggled and wanted to say something but before she could respond she felt his lips on hers.<br/>
It was a soft kiss, but it meant more than anything the Doctor could say. The sweet relief and passion. She closed her eyes and felt buzzing energy going through her. She lost track of time, they could’ve been sitting on the bench for eternity and she wouldn’t even notice it. </p><p>He pulled back with a smirk and mused. </p><p>“I’m happy you’re staying with me.”</p><p>“For forever.” </p><p>“Happy birthday, Rose Tyler.”</p><p>Rose laid her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand. They gazed together at the sunset, taking in the moment, not worrying about the future. They both felt blissful happiness. What would come tomorrow, next week or a year didn’t matter as soon they had each other. </p><p>That warm summer day seemed to last forever, longing minutes while the sun was hiding and their skin was gold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys I promise I’m fun at parties I don’t only talk about doctor who :DD lmao </p><p>I wrote this cuz I wanted to create something with a familiar feeling to parties I had yknow?? I was sitting in the back of my garden watching the sunset and was like: I don’t care, but it’s really nice now and I’m with my friends.</p><p>I’m not gonna go on about that for longer ask me anything if you’re curious about the writers life lol. I hope I recreated that feeling well and you had a nice read!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>